This is the ninth year of anatomical studies of the face, pharynx and cranium of the human fetus at term. The Cranium of the Newborn Human: An Atlas of Tomographic and Anatomic Sections under the authorship of Robert Pierce, Michael Mainen and James Bosma was published by the U.S. Government Printing Office in September, 1977. This printing was technically unsatisfactory. The volume is being printed again, by Government Printing Office arrangement. A general anatomy book, The Head of the Human Infant, is in preparation of text matching the completed illustrations. Portions of the book are now in critical review. An international Symposium on Development of the Basicranium, held June 23-25, 1975, was edited by J. Bosma and published by the U.S. Government Printing Office; publication date: December, 1977. In a collaborative contract project, Dr. Bryce Munger is in the fifth year of a study of development of oral mucosal sensory receptors in the rhesus. Standard site samples from caesarean fetuses, neonates and postnates are examined histologically by light and electron microscopy. Journal publications of this project continue to appear.